


Day Seventeen

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous Reader Gender, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine getting Sam a cat instead of a dog to see how he would like it and Dean makes fun of him for it, but as the days pass, Dean grows to love the cat and keeps it all to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Seventeen

"How do you feel about cats?"

"Cats?" Sam echos, confused.

"Yeah, cats. How do you feel about them?"

He shrugs. "They're alright, I suppose. They make Dean sneeze, so I've never spent a lot of time around them."

You nod thoughtfully. "Makes sense."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

X X X X X X

"Cas, is it possible for an Angel to cure someone of their allergies?"

"Yes. Why do you wish to know?"

"Just curious."

X X X X X X

These conversations are why you're in town the morning of Sam's thirty-second birthday, collecting the final part of your gift to the younger Winchester.

One of his birthday wishes was to sleep in, so you're not concerned about missing out on any of the fun. Dean plans to bring Sam a brunch in bed around eleven. After that is presents, so Sam will have the afternoon the enjoy his new things. You know several of Cas' gifts are books and one of Dean's is season 2 of  _Game of Thrones_.

As you drive back to the Bunker, you can't help feeling nervous. What if he doesn't like his gift? What if he makes you take it back? Sam is far from cruel- he would be nice about it- but still. You really want to make this special. After all, it's the five year anniversary of when you met the Winchesters.

You finally arrive at the Bunker. Dean is in the kitchen working on a brunch, so it's easy to sneak the gift to your room. You pull the mother presents, already wrapped, from under your bed and carry them down the hall to set them by Sam's door. The final piece you keep in your room.

The rest of the morning passes as quickly. You and Cas help Dean with brunch. Once it's all ready, you load it onto trays and head to Sam's room.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean says, pushing the door open.

Sam wakes quickly at the smell of food. His eyes go wide when he sits up and sees the food on the trays.

"Food," he says, reaching for it with grabby hands. Even at thirty-two, he's still a child.

Dean laughs and hands over the tray he's carrying. Sam digs in immediately. It's not his usual healthy food, but he doesn't seem to mind too much. It's Dean's cooking, after all.

"This is so good," he says around a mouthful of food. "Seriously, Dean."

Dean laughs, pulling the chair from Sam's desk over to the bed and sitting in it, using Sam's bed as a makeshift table for the other trays of food.

Breakfast is indeed fantastic. Dean really out did himself. There's eggs and bacon and sausage and toast and, your personal favorite, hash browns. Between the food and Sam's good mood, brunch is a great meal. However, it's over all too soon and it's suddenly present time.

Dean goes first. He gives Sam  _Game of Thrones_  season 2, some new shirts, and a set of Sam's prefered shampoo and conditioner. Cas gives him a big stack of lore books, some of which are in languages you don't recognize. Sam's excited grin as he flips the first one open both warms your heart and makes your stomach twist.

Then it's your turn. You gets the presents from the hall and give them to Sam. The first one he opens, a blue collar with a matching harness and leash, seems to confuse him. The next is a set of cat toys. When he opens the package containing the litterbox and litter, realization dawns in his eyes. He quickly tears into the next gift, cat food and a bed, and then the last one, a scratch post. He looks up at you with bright eyes.

"Where is it?" he asks excitedly.

You're feeling a million times better now. "Hang on. Be right back."

You run down the hall to your room. The cat climbs right into your arms when you open her carrier. The lady at the animal shelter informed you that she is unusually cuddly for her breed, but that just makes her more perfect. As you carry her down the hall, you can see in your mind's eye Sam reading, the cat curled up in his lap, both content.

Sam is bouncing excitedly in his bed, looking even more like a little kid than he did when he saw the food. His whole face lights up when he sees the huge animal in your arms.

"Sam," you say with a smile. "Meet Gertrude."

Sam laughs. "Did you name her?" he reaches for the cat and you hand her over. She doesn't look quite as big beside Sam.

"No, she comes with the name. Though I did some research and learned that Gertrude was the patron saint of cats.

"Hello, Gertrude," Sam says, scratching behind her ears. She purrs, rubbing her head against this hands.

"You got him a  _cat_?" Dean says, having backed to the far side of the room without anyone noticing until now. "Y/N, I'm allergic!"

Cas, who has been examining the cat, perks up at that. "I can fix that, Dean."

"Seriously?" the elder Winchester says incredulously.

Cas strides across the room and, before Dean can say anything, let alone stop him, presses two fingers to his forehead. There's a brief blue light and then Cas nods, satisfied.

"You are no longer allergic to cats," he announces.

Sam is grinning, lavishing his new friend with attention. "She's huge, Y/N. What kind of cat is she?"

The cat is, in fact, huge for a house cat. Between her size and the marble pattern on her deep red coat, she looks like a small wildcat. Lumonous green eyes gaze around the room intelligently.

"She's a bengal," you answer. "They're a breed descended from a cross between domestic cats and Asian leopard cats. That's why she's so big and has such a unique coat. She also enjoys water, playing fetch, and taking walks, which is what the harness is for."

"Hold up, she's part leopard?" Dean says, looking nervous.

"Yes, Dean," you chuckle. "She's part leopard. They're bred based on domesticity, though. The original breeder hand selected cats with that quality. So despite her looks, she's extremely tame. She's also well taught. Gertrude is quite the lady."

As if to prove your point, Gertrude tucks herself up against Sam's stomach. He strokes her back and the sound of purring fills the room.

"How do you know so much?" Sam asks.

"I did a lot of research. I wanted to find a cat that would suit our lifstyle. She's very independent, so she'll be fine while we're on hunts. The food and water bowls I bought it on a timer, so she can't eat or drink it all in one go. She can also hunt. We won't have to worry about mice in the Bunker anymore. Plus, she's hypoallergenic, so Dean likely wouldn't have had problems. She's been neutered, but not declawed, and she's up to date on all her shots." you look up at Sam hopefully. "So, you like her?"

"Like her? Y/N, I already love her." he pulls you into a hug, careful not to squish the ball of fur still purring in his lap. "Thank you."

X X X X X X

As the days pass, Sam dotes on his cat. You and Cas are not much better. In fact, the only one not showering Gertrude in attention is Dean. The elder Winchester actual seems to be doing his best to ignore the latest addition to the Bunker. No matter how many times she rubs up against his legs, he never lays her any attention. He says it's because he's not a cat person.

He also teases Sam almost relentlessly about how much the bigger man adores Gertrude. It's clear he doesn't mean any harm, but between the teasing Sam and ignoring her, you're beginning to think Dean has some sort of grudge against the cat.

Up until after you return from your next hunt, at least.

Despite your assurances that Gertrude would be fine while you and the boys were gone, Sam still had Cas pop in to check on her daily. As promised, she was fine, but Sam is still relieved to get back. Gertrude is excited as well. She begins making noise the moment Sam enters the Bunker, hopping up onto the map table and, from their, into Sam's arms.

"Hey," he says fondly, holding the big cat to him. She purrs and butts her head under his chin. "Yeah, I missed you, too. Come on, let's go get you a treat."

Dean rolls his eyes, passing Sam to take his bags to his room. You could have sworn, though, that he was smiling.

After feeding Gertrude a bit of tuna, Sam goes to unpack and leaves the cat to clean her paws on the library table. You're putting the lore books back on the shelves when Dean enters the library from the kitchen. He obviously doesn't know you're there.

"Hi, Gertrude," he says, approaching the cat. He's gor something on his finger. She gets up and pads to the edge of the table, rearing up to wrap her paws around his outstretched hand. She licks his finger clean, and then rubs her head against his hand. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't tell Sam I'm giving you more tuna. The guy's a health freak."

He scratches her ears, and then leaves. Gertrude goes back to her bath.

You get up from where you were putting books away and move to rub a hand over her back. "Well," you say. "I wasn't expecting that."

X X X X X X

Over time, Dean begins to warm up to Gertrude more. Several times you've peeked into a room to see him petting or talking to the cat. He's doing his best to pretend that he doesn't like her, but it's clear he does. Despite an outward appearance of tough bad boy, Dean is a big softy.

Late one night you get up for a snack. Hearing the TV on in Sam's room on your way back to bed, you peek inside. Sam and Dean are watching Game of Thrones. Well, Sam is. He looks up to see you in the doorway, waves, and then holds a finger to his lips to indicate that you should be quiet. He points at Dean, who is sitting in Sam's desk chair, snoring softly with Gertrude in his lap.

The cat is also asleep, curled up with her tail over her nose. Dean has a hand on her back, just resting there. It's such a sweet sight that you can't help smiling.

Though Dean still plays Mr. Tough Guy when anyone else is around, he monopolizes Gertrude's attention when he's alone. You, Sam, and Cas pretend like you don't know.  


End file.
